Draco's girls
by sasukessweetheart
Summary: the gang is back to re do their final year. both Draco and Hermione are head girl. is there a secret that Hermione is hiding from the Headboy. does her friends even know.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- prologue

It was the end of the third year. we were all going back home for the summer holidays. I planned out what I was going to do to Malfoy. 'i'll show him. I'm a girl to you know. I don't just sit around and read books all day I help people to.' soon I will make him see that I am not unworthy of being a girl. As we boarded the Hogwarts express to go home I was watching him intently. He probably noticed me staring and glared at me. Grey eyes trying to penetrate. But I wouldn't let him have it.

hours passed by since we landed in kings cross station. I knew I had only a few hours left before I do what I think would have his mind boggling for answers. If only he knew how much he was hurting me, how much I love him. 'oh, Draco, why are you doing this to me?' I thought to myself. If only he made it easier for me. As it hit night I thought to myself that Malfoy should be asleep right now. Since I couldn't apparate yet, and as much as I hate flying I bought myself a firebolt. After flying all the way to Malfoy manor I quickly disarmed all the spells without alerting anyone. They don't call me the brightest for nothing. As soon as I found Malfoy's room I put knife underneath the door to check if he was fast asleep, which in this case he was. I quickly went in cast all charms and spells that I knew wouldn't wake him up. As I did the impossible I knew it was a matter of time before the sun came up and the holidays begin. After it was all done I took off all the charms and left, looking back only once to see him soundly asleep and a little sweat all over his body.

T.B.C.

tell me what you think. And what do you think she did to Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter

chapter 2- 4th year, the triwizard tournament

It's been two months since summer vacation has ended and now we are all back at school. Now I feel really stupid for what I did, I just wished I would have used a contraceptive charm on myself. I'll just have to wait six more months before I give birth. It was a lucky thing I asked for a common room all to myself instead of being up in Gryffindor tower with everyone else. I just hope I don't make it to obvious, I hope Malfoy doesn't find out either. Thinking about him makes it harder. Knowing him, he'll just tell his father anyways. Now that the triwizard tournament is going on I highly doubt Draco will even pay attention to what's happening to me, since he's to busy teasing Harry about getting into the tournament itself. As always I go to my classes do my studies then I come back here with a few taunts from Malfoy here and there. I just wish he could see that I'm just like every other girl here at Hogwarts. Why can't he see that. Is the world against me, or does Draco seem more pissed than ever. "Hey, mudblood, I was wondering if Potter and Weasley got tired of you already? Did they finally figure out that you're still excruciatingly ugly?" Malfoy jeered making all the Slytherins laugh at me. I couldn't even bring myself to retort back that I ran back to my private common room and skipped out on all of my classes through out the whole year minus all of the exams. I did the work obviously in my common room. And I still managed to get all O's on every subject. When it was time for yet another summer vacation I realized that I had to get onto the Hogwarts express before everyone else. T.B.C. PLEASE read and review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Cedric Diggory's death

The end of the tournament was near everyone was waiting to see who will come back as the champion since we know that it won't be Fleur or Krum. I was getting worried. But then all of a sudden I saw Harry holding onto Cedric, then I screamed. Cedric was dead I couldn't believe it. All Harry kept saying was that "he's back, he's back" he kept yelling it over and over again. I cried I was so scared. When I looked around I looked straight at Draco, and he was pale white. I could tell that he was even more scared than I was. I wanted so badly to go to him. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But something stopped me from carrying out. I still didn't want him to see me. He would flip out and call me fat, and I didn't want that not today not now. after the little ceremony, it was time to go home. Just as I did the last time I got on the train before everyone else ready to go home. Ready to give birth. Ready to bring me and Draco's little girl into the world. But I know for a fact that I'm going to be alone in this, Draco isn't going to be there to see her being born. 'oh Draco, I'm so Sorry' I thought to myself. If only I could tell him without him wanting to possibly hurt me.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- baby girl

It was nearing towards the end of summer vacation. I was laying in my room reading a good book, when all of a sudden my water broke. Since my parents were at work I decided to owl Dumbledore to ask if I could use the floo. As I grew impatient waiting for a reply, the pain became unbearable. Once the reply said that I was free to use it. I quickly made my way to the floo and said very clearly St. Mungos. After getting there I quickly went to the receptionist and said in a very quite tone that I was pregnant and that my water broke, and that I'm ready to give birth. I also had to mention to her that I did not want this repeated, because gossip can travel very fast in our world. As soon as she agreed she lead me instead o a room. I was helped undressed and put into a hospital gown. After that I was helped onto the hospital bed. After every hour a mediwitch kept coming into measure. Once I was ready for the last time. The doctor kept telling me to take a deep breath and then push. Every time I pushed I kept yelling out many ways to hurt maybe even kill Malfoy, but I realized it wasn't his fault it was mine in the first place. After the baby was born I got to hold her in my arms. She was beautiful. She had Draco's blonde hair but it was curly like mine, his blue-grey eyes that you could always get lost in. If only he wasn't such a daddy's boy and a prick maybe I could have told him. Soon after I spent the rest of the day in St. Mungos resting and then getting a chance to hold my baby again. After the nurse asked me what I named her I said " Athena Sophia Malfoy" since she is Draco's daughter to. After I said that I made sure to tell the doctor to not make this public. That it wouldn't be time for the father to know yet. The doctor of course promised. Now to really get Malfoy to listen will be a pain in my side. But I have to try. When I went back home Dumbledore was already waiting for me to inform me that I still have my own private living courters and that the only thing that was added was a baby crib I thanked him for his kindness as he left I tended to the baby as well as got my things packed for yet another year at Hogwarts. I hope Malfoy doesn't try to hex me into oblivion once he finds out. Oh that man will be the death of me. If only he knew that. How am I going to tell him now. I hope he doesn't try to kill me.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Start of Fifth year

like at the end of third year and the beginning of fourth year as well as throughout it. I got to kings cross before everyone else and found a seat before everyone else. But this time I wasn't alone I had the baby to keep me company. Soon after Harry and Ron found me with the baby they were astounded as was Ginny just from afar they recognized who she resembled and asked me to explain myself after I did without much further ado Ron left the compartment to find Malfoy, I handed Athena over to Ginny, while I go chase after Ron before he starts to cause a scene with Draco. When I got there I was just in time before he could open the compartment door. " 'mione, he has always tortured you your whole entire life that slimy git needs to pay for what he's done." Ron screamed at me. " It's not his bloody fault Ronald Bilius Weasley. It was my bloody fault don't you dare take your anger out on him. If you want take your bloody anger out on me. Just leave Draco Malfoy out of this." I screamed back and by that time Malfoy and his goons had the compartment door open watching the whole entire scene. When I turned to look at Malfoy he glared at me. Once Ron caught the way he looked at me he was to quick for me to stop him that he dashed all the way to Malfoy, and was getting ready to beat him up I begged Ron not to do it. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen not until Ginny came with the baby and sent a bat bogey hex Ron's way. By the time I got to the baby she was already crying, I knew by then that Malfoy had seen her. That's when I took her and went back to my compartment where Harry was patiently waiting for news of what happened next meanwhile I looked back to see if Draco was following me and its a good thing he wasn't. I wouldn't know what to do with a confrontation like that. Once in the compartment I sat there holding my baby close waiting the rest of the train ride until it was time for the prefect meeting. When I reached the head compartment I found that Draco was already there with Pansy Parkinson. The only thing I shivered under was Draco's gaze he was staring at me intently. I knew exactly what he wanted and not about to give him answers yet. Sneaking a look at him was nearly impossible. Noting that he was looking at me the whole entire time. After the meeting was over I quickly left trying to avoid Draco as much as possible. I went back to my compartment and gave Athena all the attention a new born baby should get once we got on to hogsmeade I made sure that I was the last one to get out it wasn't until I saw Malfoy did I realize I wasn't the last one. " Get In The Carriage MUDBLOOD. We Need To Talk Now." he said looking at me dangerously. Just to avoid an argument I went into the compartment and sat down, whereas Draco sat opposite me. " I don't ever recall us being friends Granger, so why were you trying to help me when the weasel was so eager to try and nearly beat the merlin's beard out of me." he asked me. I pretended not to know what he was talking about and continued playing with the baby. He got annoyed clearly and didn't like being ignored I took it as an opportunity to catch him by surprise. " It's because I love you, Draco. That's why I did it." I whispered " I love you." I cried in a cracked voice my eyes getting watery. When I looked up he stared at me the same way he looked at me in the heads compartment. " Draco, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... It just slipped... I'm so sorry..." I said trying to find words to explain when he just kept staring at me I couldn't tell if he was speechless, or not. The year went on and on becoming beyond dreadful. The new DADA still trained in secret. I made sure to get out more quickly just in case Umbridge catches us I won't get tortured. I quickly made my way back to my common room without any delays. But I wasn't quick enough knowing that Draco had caught up to me. As soon as I put her to sleep Draco came in and dragged me out bringing me to Umbridge. He held me at wand point. Messing with Draco when he's pissed off means he could get deadly. And him being apart of the inquisitorial squad doesn't make it any better. After I told Umbridge about Dumbledore's secret weapon she told Draco and his gang not to follow. After Umbridge left with us in tow I took one last look at Draco and he glared back. Once we lead her into the forbidden forest. Me Harry and Ron quickly got out of there. It was just me, Harry, Ron, Luna,Ginny, and Neville who rode off on threstrals to the ministry of magic. Once there we went in search for Sirius but instead we found a prophecy that belonged to Harry. When he picked it up it said " Neither one can live while the other survives." that's when Bellatrix and the other deatheaters cornered us curses and hexes went flying everywhere then the order came to help. That's when it hit us. When Sirius died. After being taken back once the minister saw the dark lord I quickly went to look for Malfoy. When I found him I brought him to the astonomy tower. I told him what happened at the ministry. He wasn't happy. I cried. When I turned to him I told him I'll give him a year to take everything in. Because soon I'll have another bombshell to drop on him. He glared at me with displeasure. When I was within just mere centimeters of him I kissed him full on the lips, then I went back to my own common room to stay with our daughter. When I turned to him again I looked at him and saw something that I didn't quite see before. As I said " Draco, I still love you. Please don't be mad at me." then I left him there to think. I felt so bad for not telling him there then. Why couldn't I tell him. Just why.

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Draco's P.O.V.

After Granger left me here to think I couldn't fathom how my father could get caught in all of this. What I still couldn't fathom is to why she kissed me and what more is she hiding from me. How could Granger love someone like me? I kept questioning myself. I've tortured her ever since first year. Who does that baby belong to and why does it resemble me alot? All these questions still unanswered. Now that aunt Bella is out of Azkaban I have to keep the kiss and thoughts of that baby girl hidden or else she will find out. I don't necessarily want a death wish with Granger over that baby. Knowing aunt Bella is a huge supporter to the dark lord they will probably make me into a deatheater. But will Granger still love me then, or will she move on? Still a question I cannot answer. Its a good thing we still only have a few days left before we go down to the trains to leave for the summer holidays. I already know mine is going to be completely dreadful. With deatheaters who are going to start parading around my home as if it was there own. At least I'll talk to Granger then, and hopefully get some answers but right now I need some sleep. As I head down to the Slytherin common room. I kept going back to Granger and that kiss. But what does that baby have to do with me. As I lay down on the couch in the common room I drift into sleep slowly. The first thing to pop up was Hermione cuddling that same baby close to her as if she was afraid to let go. Smiling at it. I took in its appearance more carefully, and noticed that her hair was blonde but curly just like hers. She had my blue-grey eyes. She was astonishingly beautiful. I was shaken awake by someone. After being rudely awakened I glared at the person for doing such a thing. " Malfoy you've been asleep for days your lucky we packed your trunk for you c'mon we need to get to the express now" Blaise said walking towards the entrance of the common room to leave. I got up and summoned an elf to bring my things to the train. I walked out quickly and headed towards the train as soon as I spotted it, I hoped on board and went in search for Granger. When I found her I noticed that the child was with her this time. "oh, Athena if daddy saw you, he would think you're the most beautiful baby girl right now. You have your father's eyes, his blonde hair but, curly just like mommy's" she said to it. By then I noticed the baby laughing, gurgling, and smiling up at Granger. I hated to do this but I had no choice. " Granger, why aren't you with your friends? And who does that baby belong to?" I asked looking at her. When she looked up, I could tell that I frightened her. For your first question Draco. They have things to do then to hang around with me right now. And as for your second question, I don't think its the right time to tell you she could be put in danger. Plus I don't think I can forgive myself if I have to tell you everything now. Can we wait until this all over? Until everything that has to do with the dark arts dies down, or isn't going on at the moment. But I promise I will tell you soon once all of this is all over." she said. I nodded at her and then left to find my friends. Hoping and waiting for the day that she will tell me everything.

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- summer vacation

Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.

er the train ride home. I found mother already there at Kings cross waiting for me, to take me home. I was dreading it really. I didn't want what was already in stored for me there. But I had no choice. Once home I was greeted by my aunt Bellatrix and uncle Rodolfus. "Draco, my favorite nephew. How are you?" Bellatrix asked. I didn't look up nor answer her, but barely sent a nod her way. I really had nothing to really say to her. "Draco, my son go to your room and get freshened up. The dark lord will be here shortly." my mother said and I did as told. After I freshened up, I went back down stairs back to the drawing room where the dark lord was, sitting in an arm chair. As taught by my aunt Bella I quickly shielded my mind in case if the dark lord was to ask, I would be able to lie without getting caught. I masked my emotions to feel nothing. After receiving the dark mark begrudgingly with a task that I wasn't having any interest in doing, but acted so eagerly to do. I went back to my room and stayed there until summoned for other duties that needed to be performed. It was sickening to my stomach. I couldn't believe that I have to kill the headmaster. I'm not a murderer. I can't do this I nearly cried.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

I sat in my room thinking of everyone, including Draco. After all he is the father of our child Athena and he doesn't even know it yet. I just hope he is alright. I held onto Athena while she fell asleep. I watched her peacefully before going to sleep for the night my self. My parents wouldn't even speak to me after finding out who the father of Athena was. I told them it would be to dangerous to even contact him. They left with that in mind. I was so scared of what Malfoy would say and do if he ever found that this beautiful baby girl was his first daughter. I didn't want to think about it as I fell asleep. I love you Draco, wherever you are. I kept chanting that mantra over and over again. Hopefully I'll see him before summer ends. I wonder what he's doing right now, or at least how he feels right now with his father in prison. 'oh Draco' I thought. I miss you so much. I hope this all over soon then maybe me and Draco could be together again. That's only if he atleast wants to stay since the baby is his to. I hope he understands that I can't live without him. Even for a minute or even a second.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Unbreakable Vow

Mother and aunt Bella had left to go see professor Snape. Though I don't know why. Maybe it might have something to do with the task that I was given or maybe it just might be something else, but she wouldn't say. Slowly my mind drifted on to thinking about Granger and the baby girl that she always kept close to her almost half the time. I wonder what she really wants to tell me, but can't. It's only fair that I at least get to know before things start to get ugly. If that's the case then how will I be able to protect them both. I hope this summer ends quickly so I can see Granger again.

* * *

Severus Snape's home

there came a knock on the door, so I sent Pettigrew to answer it then without a second guess in came Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange standing right before me. "Severus you know, you are the only one I can trust. I know the dark lord asked me not to spark of this, but-" she was saying but I cut her off by informing Her of this " If the dark lord asked you not to speak of it Narcissa, then don't speak. The dark lord's word is law. You must not disobey." I said in reply to what she was infering to. "But Severus he's just a boy." she replied looking at me with terrified of what was to become of her only son. "Besides I am aware of the task that was given to Draco, and I'm afraid that even I cannot change the dark lord's mind. You see the dark lord has charged Draco to make up for Lucius' failures. Dumbledore is great and powerful wizard you would have to be a fool to actually think this would succeed without help." I said while Bellatrix darted her eyes at me. "The dark lord told you?" she screeched in a whisper. "He can't be trusted Cissy. And as for Draco, he would have to be very careful." she said. "Can you promised me Draco will be safe. Please can you promise me he won't be in any harm." Narcissa asked in a scared voice. "You see Cissy he cannot do it." Bellatrix kept saying. "Pull out your wand." I said, which Bellatrix did. In return I grabbed a hold of Narcissa's hand once I **did,** a glowing white light encircled both of our hands and thus Bellatrix began to say **"Do you Severus Snape, promise to protect and watch over Draco Malfoy, while he completes his task that the dark lord has given Draco to perform?" "Yes, I do." "And do you Severus Snape promise to carry out the deed shall he fail." "Yes, I** do." and with that the white light disappeared and the unbreakable vow was set and done. After the unbreakable vow was said and done they both had returned home completely satisfied with what they had accomplished.

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - sixth year

After going into diagon alley a few days ago just to get what I needed for school this year, we saw Draco with his mother and they didn't look like they wanted to be followed, but we followed anyways. After a day or two I asked Dumbledore if Draco could stay with me this year in my common room. As always he happily agreed. Once at Hogwarts the sorting quickly began followed up by the feast and then later Dumbledore's speech. We were all sent to bed where as Draco only followed close behind too the common room that he will be staying in. Once we arrived a house elf had told us that Athena was asleep, I went to give her a kiss goodnight whereas went into the room that me and him would be sharing. As soon as I walked in his head was in his hands and he wasn't happy. So I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck and then he looked up at me his grey eyes becoming glassy, and when he least expected it I kissed him and then crawled into bed to got to sleep. After a while he decided to lay down next to me his arms entertwining around my body and then falling asleep. Days go by and I only see Draco come and go now there isn't anything to hide between us except for the fact that he his a father but I knew exactly what he had to do and I was dreading it but what choice did he have I didn't want him to die. When we're in bed alone I tell him everyday how much I love him and that if something was to happen to him that I wouldn't be able to live without him. We both knew that a pending war was coming. Draco only suggested that if a battle took place to get out of here as soon as possible. I only agreed to it with the exception that I will help Harry with the task that he would be given by Dumbledore. As the year went on I kept stealing glance over at Draco and noticed that he was becoming more pale than usual, after all this is taking it's toll on him and it is hard for him to bare it all. Once the year was coming to an end Draco had to go do the task, or else he would get tortured possibly by the dark lord. So I didn't stop him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy P.O.V.

"Go back to your houses." I heard professor Mcgonagal say to all of us. All I did was ignore her and went to the room of requirements to open the vanishing cabinet. After opening I left and went to the astronomy tower. When I arrived I asked "who else is here. I heard you talking." right after he probably told a student "Severus, Severus is who we need, tell him what happened." which I found entirely incomprehensible. Then he spoke to me. "Good evening Draco. What brings you here?" I stood shell shocked. "You see I've been talking to myself and found it extrordinary useful, have you ever whispered to yourself, Draco?" He asked but I didn't answer. "Draco, you are no assassin. The charmed necklace, the poisoned Meade, that you were trying to send to me to try to kill me I felt those actions rather weak." He said, but I replied by saying "How do you know what I am? Don't think I wouldn't shock you. Trust me I was chosen." I cried looking at the old headmaster then we heard curses down stairs. Oh, there are others? How?" he asked. "The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements, I've been mending it." I said in a scared tone. "It has a sister? Where?" he asked, and I replied with the answer "Borgin and Burks" "I guess I shall make it easy for you, then." he said and with that I said "expelliramus" and disarmed him soon after he said "Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices, please let me help you." he said the I slowly lowered my wand and said "I don't want your help, don't you understand, I have to do this I have to kill you, or he's going to kill me." I cried just then aunt Bella and the other deatheaters arrived then she said "Well, look what we have here. Well done, Draco." "Good evening Bellatrix, I think an introduction is in order. Don't you." the headmaster asked in which aunt Bella replied with "Not you, Albus, but I'm afraid you won't be able to touch it. Do it." she said towards me.i kept my wand pointed at the headmaster but didn't make a move. Then one of the others said "He doesn't have the stomach for it just like his father. Let me finish him my own way." "No, the dark lord wants Draco to do this." she hissed then she turned to me and screamed "Do it now, Draco!" then Severus came and said "No" by then aunt Bella was seething in anger looking striaght at Snape and then the headmaster said "Severus, severus please." then within a second I heard professor Snape say "Avada Kedvra" and the the headmaster was dead. And I was running for my life and I didn't even get to say goodbye to her.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

"Do you he would have done it, Draco?" Hermione asked me in which I replied "No, no he was lowering his wand. In the end it was Snape, it was always Snape, and I did nothing." I said handing her a locket. "It's fake, open it." so she opens it and finds a note inside then looks at me quizically the reads the note which said, "To the dark lord, I know I will be dead by the time you read this, but I wanted you to know, that it was I who kept your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that one day you will meet your match. You will be mortal once more. - R.A.B." Then she looked at me and said "Who is R.A.B?" with that I said "I dunno, guess we will have to find out for ourselves."

T.B.C.

tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Draco's note and the Horcrux hunt

After Dumbledore fell, Draco had left with his deranged aunt and the others. I still managed to complete the year barely through rough edges. I couldn't stop thinking of him though. I was glad that it wasn't him who killed the poor old headmaster, but still felt rather sad that he had his life ended all because the dark lord wanted him out of the way. I know for a fact that everything at Hogwarts next year will change drastically. It probably might be run just like Durmstrang which is what the deatheaters all want. The train ride home was a quiet one. Of course my parents will still be waiting to pick me up, but they are still not going to talk to me after the stunt that I pulled my third year on the baby's father. Once I arrived home I put Athena down in her crib to play with her toys while I do some light reading. Before I could open the book, an eagle owl appeared at my window sill with a note. I noticed immediately who it belonged to. 'Granger, please I'm begging you on this I want you to stay out of this war as much as possible. There is a war coming. I know you want to help Potter, but please don't die trying. I have arranged a place for you in the united states in case something goes wrong. Take that baby of yours with you. It is going to become as unsafe as we speak right now. Please, Hermione. The necklace was for you. I didn't get a chance to give it to you before I left the common room. I Love You, and be safe. -D.M.' I looked at the necklace and cried it was beautiful. It was a gold and silver locket shaped in the form of a heart with a snake entertwining at the open. When I opened it I saw two pictures one side had a picture of me, smiling and laughing. It was moving of course. The other had a picture of Draco with his usual smirk looking right at me. Just looking at it made my heart stop and pound even harder. I put the necklace on and around my neck in hopes that if Draco does get to see me he would know that I had accepted it even though I don't necessarily accept expensive gifts from anyone. The owl looked at me curiously. Probably waiting for a reply, so intead I wrote a note back saying Draco thank you. I love it. It's beautiful. I hope you are doing well. I miss you. I understand what you had to do, and I'm not holding it against you. I love you to. And I promise that I will try, foe the three of us.' before giving the owl a treat I tied the note to its feet and sent it off. I never got a reply back so I knew that by me telling him that was enough for him to bare with. Weeks later I brought Athena along with me after I used a memory charm on my parents to the Weasley family home. After all it was Fleur and Bill's wedding. While there Mrs. Weasley kept trying to separate me, Ron, and Harry because she knew that we would not be returning to Hogwarts right after summer vacation. During the wedding there was much dancing, partying, and drinking. That soon after a patronus came to ruin the party by saying that the minister scrimegour was dead, killed by a deatheater. After that me and Ron found Harry and apparated into muggle London to hide. We ended up going to Grimmauld Place #12 tohide after being attacked by two deatheaters. Once Kreacher told us the story about Regulus, we then figured out that it was him who had taken the locket but never got the chance to destroy it. While continuing the quest to finding all of the horcruxes and destroying them we ended up at Malfoy manor. That's when I saw Draco. As soon as he spotted me he became frightened. Afterwards it became unreadable. While Bellatrix was torturing me into insanity, Draco had taken Harry and Ron to the dungeons but before putting them in he told them to make sure that I leave before this war starts. They could tell he was scared to the point that he was about to break down and cry. After we escaped. Harry and Ron had put me on a plane to America in order to hide since the war was quickly approaching. I felt like I was out of the loop since they could not by all means keep me informed of what was going on. I felt scared I still kept the locket that Draco had given to me on for luck that someday that this war would be over.

T.B.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- America

After the incident at Malfoy manor, I did as Draco asked knowing full well that there were only two horcruxes left. Of course since there were only two left I was fairly certain that Harry and Ron could handle it form there, after that a war was bound to break lose. As I went back to the cabin where Bill and Fluer lived I thought about Draco constantly. I know he means well, but I had this all under control. I guess LOVE really does do crazy things to people. As I got there I grabbed Athena and apparated to the airport, where I had a plane to catch. Once on board the plane, I sat comfortably in the seat and beside me was a baby seat where Athena lay. Within seconds we were in the air and off to America. Who knows how long this war will last and what the outcome of it will be. I just sure hope that Draco, Harry, Ron, and the others are alright.

* * *

The War

After destroying the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, and Neville destroyed the snake. It was only the horcrux left inside of me that had to be destroyed. As I made my way into the forbidden forest, I _kept_ thinking back to what Malfoy had asked, and what he said after that "_is she safe? Please I need to know if she got out alive. And I want my wand back, Potter. You see the wand I have right now is my mother's and doesn't quite understand_ me." those words kept playing over and over. I never really answered his question. Nor did I give back the wand. But I did save his bloody arse, from that fiend fire that Crabbe had created and died from. Without me noticing the dark lord in an instant shot the killing curse my way. After that I looked around and noticed that I was in king cross station but everything was white. Then I saw Dumbledore. When he reached me, he asked me where I was, then I began tell me why I was here and that I was not ready to die yet that I was still alive. Minutes later I was breathing again. Draco's mother came and knelt down beside me to check if I was still breathing, but instead asked if Malfoy was still alive, and if he was at the castle. After replying yes to her, she had no other choice but to declare me dead so she could get Draco Malfoy. I was then lifted up by Hagrid and taken back to the castle in his arms. After the dark lords speech and Neville's resistance, and the deatheaters were all laughing I made my move, by falling off of Hagid's arms and running straight towards Voldemort. I noticed that Draco stood by his mother's side holding her hand eyes glassy with worry over Hermione. I figured he might as well want the dark lord to meet his doom after all. I did as best I could to defeat Voldemort and end this war. Once the war was over I beckoned Malfoy and Ron to come with me so that I could talk to them both privately. After they followed I answered Malfoy's question and told them whatever else that I thought that they should know. Once Malfoy was happy with my answer we went our seperate ways. Whereas Malfoy was awaiting trial for being a deatheater, and me and Ron was being awarded for saving the world. Soon we will we see Hermione again were ever Malfoy lead her to.

* * *

America was beautiful. After getting situated where I was I waited for everything to be over. So I explored the landscapes of the state that I was in and wrote about it. It was marvelous. It made me home sick I couldn't wait to go back home. I missed everyone so much. Especially Draco. I hope that the war has ended already.

T.B.C.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- America part 2 While staying here in America I explored all around in the state that I was in which was the big apple, NYC. To say the least it was beautiful. Everything from the clothes to the stores and the food was amazing. As I walked around with Athena in the pouch, I decided to go into a store called toysR'us as I was looking around I saw many toys that Athena could play with. So I bought her toys that would help her learn. From ABC's to 123's. After making my purchases we went for something to eat, then we went back to the safe house that we were staying in. Once back in my mind kept drifting back to what and how everyone back home was doing. I was worried about Draco. I never got enough sleep since I was worried about him as well as the rest of them. As a keepsake I read and reread the note that Draco had given to me with the necklace. Slowly tears came down my face just looking at it. I knew I had to be strong. Strong for all of us. Strong for him.

* * *

London, Minstry of Magic

I was seated and questioned on the things that I had done during the war. I was scared really. I didn't know what else there was to say. My mind was here and there thinking about Granger. After I was questioned boy wonder stood witness to prove my inocence of not killing anyone, and that even if I did, I was forcedto do it against my will. After being presumed inocent, I was still put on one year of probation and was not allowed to use magic during my probation. I was glad that it would be only a year and not more. After being at the ministry, coming home to an empty manor was not what I wanted. Although both my parents are dead, I felt alone.

* * *

Flashback

once we arrived home there were already three deatheaters waiting for us. Both my parents told me to apparate inside rather than use the front door. After I was inside I watched as they seemingly question my parents before killing them painlessly. By watching them get killed I felt like there was nothing left. It wasn't until Mr. Weasley came and took the deatheaters away after seeing my parents dead body lying there. I stayed until I was summoned to the ministry of magic.

* * *

present day

while I thought back on my parents' sudden deaths, I thought back to granger. I wondered if she was doing okay. I missed her so much that its unbearable. Maybe once she comes back next year we'll be at Hogwarts again. But what I am dreading more than anything, is having to go back to old ways when in front of other students. I hope that we will have our own common room like we did our sixth year. I can't wait to see her again. I hope she is alright, and nothing bad happened to her after the war. Soon she will be the only thing I have left.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V.

while reading I had gotten a letter that was addressed to me from Hogwarts. It was said that I was head girl, but never mentioned who was head boy. I guess I'll find out when I go back. I was so excited that I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to see Draco again, as well as my friends. I was so happy. Happy indeed. As I got everything ready. I wrote a quick note to Draco, telling that I was coming back and that I couldn't wait to see him. I was thankful enough for getting myself an owl of my own. As I sent the letter off. I went back to my packing. Once finished my owl had come back with a reply from Draco, telling me that he would pick me up. When I got to the airport I quickly boarded the plane with Athena in tow. It was the same like last time. But once we landed I found Draco already there waiting for me with Harry and Ron. I was careful not to run, so I picked up the pace and walked over quickly towards them. After giving each of them a hug and Draco a kiss, Ron took Athena from me and held her while Harry and Draco put whatever I had with me in the back of the car. I was filled on everything that happened, and in return I did the same. After arriving at the Malfoy manor we emptied everything from the car and went in to refresh ourselves. After being fully refreshed I showed Draco my Hogwarts letter and in return he showed me his. There was no surprise that he would become head boy. He was always second to me in academics. And I was glad of it. After celebrating, I finally told Draco that he was the father of Athena, and that she has always been a Malfoy since fourth year. He was shell shocked and didn't know what to say. I told him what he needed to know. I told him everything. After listening to me, he was still shocked that he still had nothing to say. When he looked back up at me, he gave me a genuine smile. "You're not mad?" I asked trying to read him. "No, I'm actually happy. Thanks you gave me a family of my own to take care of." He replied coming closer to me. "I just have one question to ask you." He said as he got down on one knee. I looked down at him and nearly began to cry. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me? Please, will you be my beautiful wife?" he asked, and I stood there oblivious until I answered "Yes, yes Draco, I will." and then he got back up and kissed me.

T.B.C.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- seventh year

Life in the manor was peaceful minus all of the crying that Athena did that kept me and Draco up half the time. As we were to begin the day like any other day, we packed ate breakfast and was escorted to kings cross by a ministry official. After boarding the train we got a compartment to ourselves and thus Draco began spoiling our little girl rotten. The sight to see was beautiful and amazing at the same time. It was sweet seeing Draco interact with her, it brought pure joy to me. I was happy. Very happy. As we neared the castle we made sure everything went according to plan. Everyone from third to seventh year boarded thee carriages while the first and second years went to the boats with Hagrid. The ride to the castle wasn't all that bad but i couldn't help but wonder what this year will bring. After all, right after i'll be going back to the manor to live. When in the great hall me and Draco never parted ways so instead he dined with us at the Gryffindor table. He was to engrossed with our first child that there was nothing left to do but watch. After dinner we showed to our common room in which surprisingly enough was the same one that I used when i was in my fifth and sixth year. As always we had to pick a password. "what would you rather the password be Draco?" i asked him. "How about Malfoy blossom." he said "So it is set then, Malfoy blossom it is." McGonagall assured us as we went in everything ended up being the same. From the two rooms one marked with Athena and the other marked Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy on it. We went in for a good nights sleep since we have class in the morning. Now it will be back to calling onto a house elf to watch over the youngest edition to the Malfoy family that is new and improved. While in bed I couldn't help but fell happy again, just to feel Draco's arms wrapped around me again, to feel his kisses go down my back and spine, and make my whole body tingle in passion. It was pure bliss. "Draco, I love you so much. You are everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you." I said looking into his grey eyes and seeing nothing but happiness in them. I felt at ease for now. Classes the next day was a drag for both me and Draco. After classes we had no time for Athena, that it was just homework and head duties day after day after day. We were just waiting for everyday to go by up until it was time to leave Hogwarts for the very last time and then get thrust into the world of going to work everyday. Hmn, how the days go on.

T.B.C.


End file.
